


Open your Heart

by wcsteland



Series: The love of Mycroft and Greg [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Greg being understanding but mad, Heartbreak, M/M, Mycroft being scared of love, a bit of crying, adding more tags while writing because i forget most, summary is bad but the actually story is hopefully better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9081745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wcsteland/pseuds/wcsteland
Summary: Greg opens his heart to Mycroft while he can't do that.  Or can he?





	1. The Confession

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ficlet in this fandom and ship. I'm sorry if I fucked up at any part.  
> Please enjoy 
> 
> Let me know about any mistakes!
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, legal owners are Sir Arthur Conan Doyle and the BBC. All that I'm owning about this is the story line!

It was a normal Tuesday for DI Greg Lestrade. There wasn't much that happened at the Yard except if you count all the paper work he had to do. Normally he would have let Donovan do that but his boss specifically asked him to do that. So here, Greg was. Sitting at his desk and filling out the reports for the last few cases he had.

He felt his phone vibrate in his trouser pockets. Greg ignored it for a while until he had at least five text messages from a impatient person. Pulling his phone out with a sigh, he looked at the messages to see that they were send by Mycroft Holmes. The British Government asked him to come to his office immediately with the report from the last murder Greg had. The DI wondered why Mycroft needed the reports while he packet his things up to leave work early. 

Mycroft and he met the first time at a crime scene because of Sherlock. The younger Holmes was his usual self, throwing insults at Lestrades team while saying the obvious truth. Greg got distracted by a black car rolling up beside the crime scene only to let the older Holmes out before driving off again. Lestrade walked over to the unknown man only to be beat by Sherlock, who was looking angrily at his brother. "What are _you_ doing here?" The younger Holmes spat, crossing his arms. "Brother-mine, you know why I am here. Mummy asked me to keep an eye on you since the the dark times made her more worried about you." 

The man held his chin up high, watching Sherlock with his cool grey eyes before the younger let out an annoying sigh and left the scene in a sudden hurry. The British Government then turned his attention to the DI standing in front of him, deducing him with his eyes. "Who are you?" Greg raised his eyebrows at Mycroft. "Mycroft Holmes. Sherlocks' older brother. And I'd like to make you an offer, Detective Inspector." Mycroft smiled his professional smile while Lestrade still looked at him with raised eyebrows. 

From then on they had monthly meetings to talk over Sherlocks progress from the drugs, sometimes when it looked dark around Sherlock they even meet weekly. That still doesn't explain why he had to bring the report to Mycroft, maybe he wanted to see what Sherlock saw but you could never know with the Holmes brothers. 

When Greg arrived on Mycroft's floor, he had the report clutched to his chest and a small smile on his lips for Anthea, the PA. He knocked on the office door before letting himself in without waiting for Mycroft's answer. If the British Government was busy, his PA would have made him wait outside. 

He stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of the younger man. Mycroft sat in his usual place behind the desk, filled with paper work. Others would think everything looked normal but Greg noticed the difference on Mycroft. Mycroft's usual lighter coloured tie was replaced by a dark red. The contrast to his light grey suit made Mycroft's eyes seem darker and in Greg's eyes, maybe even more attractive than he already is. The clearing of a throat made the DI come back to himself, blushing slightly when he saw Mycroft's smirk. 

Greg knew from the moment he first laid eyes on Mycroft that he was slowly falling for the man, even though he was still in a ruined marriage. At all the meetings they had over the last two years, he noticed how much deeper he was falling for the man that was out of his league. And when his divorce finally got finalised, he knew he had to keep himself together to not jump Mycroft, hell he didn't even know if Mycroft was gay or at least bi like himself. So seeing the British Government like this made him take a deep breath and close his eyes for a brief moment that of course didn't go unnoticed by Mycroft. "Gregory? Are you okay?" Mycroft asked, his voice soft like it had been since the last few months. 

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine." Greg chuckled nervously, scratching at the back of his neck. Mycroft frowned at his half lie but didn't comment, only gestured for Greg to take a seat at the lounge area near one of the large windows that over looked London. The city was beautiful at sunset in fall, the DI thought to himself as he took a seat while Mycroft was busy getting them a drink from he bar.

Greg watched the man when he came over to the sitting area with the glasses in hand. "May I ask why you need the report, Mycroft?" He asked and gave the report over to Mycroft, after receiving his glass. "You know I can't tell you, Gregory." The younger man said while placing the file on top of his other papers.

Greg nodded and took a sip of the Scotch in his hand, over looking London's streets. "How's Sherlock doing?" Mycroft asked, sitting down opposite of Greg and looking at the detective intensely.

"He's doing good. Solved a few cases with me and he met some ex-Army Doctor who seems to kinda help your brother." Greg finished and had to stop the chuckle escaping his lips at the look on Mycroft's face. "Maybe, we'll get a happy announcement at the end of the week" he said which made both of them laugh softly. 

A few hours later, both were a bit tipsy, maybe a bit too tipsy to properly think, and looked at each other with soft smiles. The DI grinned at Mycroft, getting lost in his thoughts. Mycroft looked all soft and cuddly but Greg knew he could never do that with the man in front of him. Sighing softly, Greg made a decision of telling the younger man about his feelings for him, hoping the British Government would forget about it the next morning.

Greg looked into his into his glass thinking about how to approach the topic. "Mycroft..." He trailed off, getting lost in thought which caused Mycroft's face to get serious again. "What's wrong, Gregory?" Mycroft leaned over to him, placing his hand on the DI's knee to get a bit of support in his drunken state. 

The DI's eyes moved to the hand on his knee before glancing at Mycroft's, who's face at worry written all over it. "I have to tell you something and I don't know how you'll react to it." The British Government got more worried and frowned, straightening his back to regain a bit of control over his mind and face. "What is it?" He leaned back in his chair and stared at Gregory, raising his brow to make him start talking. 

The older man looked everywhere except Mycroft, being too nervous and scared to look at him. "Ever since we first met, I had this attraction to you. I thought that maybe it was just a crush and that it would go away after a while but it didn't. I know I shouldn't be saying this while being drunk because I know I'll regret it but i just can't keep in to myself anymore." Greg's eyes moved to the man's in front of him. Mycroft had his face covered by a blank mask, not one emotion to be found in his features. 

Taking a deep breath, Gregory continued once he knew that the younger man would stay quiet. "What I want to say is that I really really like you, Mycroft. Maybe even more than I actually should. I know you don't care about it anyway, you probably aren't even interested in man." He waited for an answer from Mycroft. When he didn't got one, he stood up and nodded. "I see" Greg mumbled before taking his coat and walking out of the office of the man he loved with tears in his eyes. 


	2. The Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg's hurting while Mycroft has to think about his feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two! It's gotten a bit, I don't know, weird maybe? But enjoy and thanks so much for reading!

Mycroft was stunned, to say the least. He expected a lot from what the Detective could have said but not _that_. The British Government wanted to make the DI stay but all he could do was stare at the older man with his face in a blank mask. He knew he should go after him, tell him that he isn't sure about his feelings for Greg but that it would only hurt the DI more. And he didn't want him to hurt even more because of his own coldness. 

Mycroft couldn't deny his attraction for the silver haired man, it would be useless. But he had a reputation to keep. If he would show his feelings, enemies could take that to their advantage and he couldn't let that happen. Mycroft didn't even care if he would get hurt, no. He cared way more for the safety of the people he loves, including Gregory. So to safe the people he loves, he kept his feelings hidden and his face in a blank mask. 

The ginger haired man sighed and got up, walking to the bar and filling his glass with Scotch again. He looked out of the window and thought for a long while until Anthea made him go home, knowing he would rather be in his home than staying the whole night in the office. Even though he fought against her shoving Mycroft out of the building, he knew that she was right and eventually gave up. 

Sighing again, he sat in the back seat of the black town car and got lost in thought while watching the buildings change into trees. Ever since he met Gregory, he knew that he would sooner or later develop a crush on the silver haired man.

Mycroft tried to keep his feelings under control, knowing it wouldn't be of use if he stayed home to be mad at himself for letting the only man he truly loved, slip through his finger. But did the British Government really love Lestrade? 

The younger man always thought that caring is a disadvantage along with love, but now he was too close to caring and loving a person that was too good for him. Greg was out of his league.

The DI was too kind and too much of a good person for someone like Mycroft who was the complete opposite of him, being cold and not a good person. After all he was called the 'Ice Man's for a reason. Also their bodies. Mycroft was rather lean and a bit pudgy while Greg was still fit due to his job. 

Being the British Government, he still had to rule over Britain so that was what he did over a few weeks until his mind was only filled with Gregory and his scent that Mycroft liked so much, a pleasant mix of flowers and spice, and he had to meet up with Greg again for their monthly meeting. 

He was already on his way when he got a text message from Gregory. 

**From Gregory**

**To Mycroft**

**I'm sorry but I have to cancel our meeting today. I've got too much work to do.**

Mycroft frowned at his mobile, knowing that Gregory lied to him about the work. He watched him over the Surveillance System for the past few weeks and knew that the older man had a free week off, which might be the result of Mycroft's doing but no one had to know. 

**From Mycroft**

**To Greg**

**It's a nice thing of you to let me know about the change of plans. Don't let the work get too much. MH**

That little text was all that Mycroft wrote to Lestrade. Even though he knew he should do something about the situation. But what where the chance of their relationship being good? What if Greg realises how wrong he was about his view of Mycroft and never wants anything to do with him again? That would most certainly break the Ice Man and reveal his more evil side. He couldn't let that happen. 

oOoOo

After he left Mycroft's office building, Greg took the fastest way home. All he wanted to do was curl up in his bed and cry for days, until his body couldn't produce more tears.

The DI called in sick for a few days, not really wanting to face the world with a broken heart and especially when he has to spend time with Sherlock, who would probably deduce his heartbreak and who it caused. Greg wouldn't survive the constant question and weird looks the Consulting Detective would give him. 

Greg stayed mostly home in those few days until work called again, making him drown in paper work and cases which was good. The work kept his mind occupied for weeks, even if he had to stay into the early morning hours he still didn't complain. That is until his Boss knocked on his door. 

"Yes?" Greg called and saved the report he was working on when the door opened, revealing his boss. "Sir, what can I do for you? Did something happen?" He asked, gesturing for his boss to take a seat.

The old man sat down in front of Greg's desk and smiled at Greg. "I'm just here to tell you that you've got a week off. You worked a lot in the last few weeks and I'm honestly worried that it's getting too much for you. So, you're going to take your jacket and necessary things, no cases." His boss looked at him sternly, "And leave this building until next Friday. Don't even think about showing up her before those full seven days are over" 

Greg's eyebrows shot into his hairline at the request, which was more of a command really. "But Sir-" He was interrupted by the older man. "No buts, Lestrade. You'll take those days off." Lestrade sighed before nodding, knowing that everything he might say wouldn't change his Boss' mind. 

Arriving at his flat, Lestrade rrealised that the week off would do him at least one good thing. He would get away from Sherlock and his annoying knowing looks. 

As much as he liked the man, he was a handful at times and especially now that he had that Solider praising him for everything little deduction Sherlock makes. 

Greg loosened his tie and threw his jacket over the couch without much care before walking to the fridge to get a beer. He knew already how he'd spend the week, with cold beers, a lot of junk food and crappy telly. 

Later that evening, he was waiting for the delivery man to come with his food when the bell rang. Jumping up from his position on the couch, Lestrade let the person inside the house and going to his bedroom to retrieve the money. 

He was just on his way to the door when it knocked. "I'm on my way!" The DI called to the person behind his door and opened it. "That was honestly fast. Tha-" Greg's sentence broke off when he saw who was standing in front of him. 

"Mycroft.." The older man stared at the younger man in front of him, his mouth opening and closing but no words coming out.


	3. The not so real talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess this is the last chapter for now. I might add more if I feel like it. Let me know if you like more chapters!
> 
> And I have to apologies for the last chapter. It was horrible, I'm sorry. Let's hope this is gonna be better, I'll be happy to take suggestion for any changes about the chapters. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all had a lovely new year and that this year is gonna be better for the world and you guys. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and the kudos & comments, I really appreciate them!

_"Mycroft.." The older man stared at the younger man in front of him, his mouth opening and closing but no words coming out._

"Hello, Gregory." Mycroft said in his usual professional voice, his face blank. He was wearing one of his dark blue three piece suits, along with a dark purple tie and pocket tissue. "Am I interrupting you at something?" 

Greg stared at Mycroft before slamming the door shut, trying to get his breathing under control which shortened at the sight of Mycroft. He wondered why the man was here, he didn't try to talk to him and now he's here for what? To make him feel even more shittier than he already was? 

A knock on his door pulled him back to reality. Lestrade opens the door, preparing to see Mycroft before looking up and seeing the delivery man standing next to Mycroft, probably feeling uncomfortable in the presence of the younger man. "Thanks" Was all he said before taking the food and paying the man who almost ran away. He gestured with his head for Mycroft to come in. 

The younger man stepped for the threshold of the flat, closing the door after him and glancing around the flat. "Why are you here, Mr. Holmes?" Greg asked, placing the food in the kitchen. He saw Mycroft's expression change into something sad at the mention of his last name. But the sadness was soon replaced with the blank stare again. 

"I came to talk to you about a few things, Gregory, but I see that i'm not welcomed here. I hope, we can arrange a meet sometimes this week to talk after you rested well." Mycroft looked at Greg, deducing him. _Lack of sleeping due to too much work; emotionally not really stable; hasn't shaved in about a week and a half; eyes are dull._

Greg nodded, biting his lip. "We should talk now. It's better sooner than later. I mean, it must be important if the British Government comes himself for a talk." Mycroft made a grimace at the title. 

The ginger haired man straightened himself, leaning a bit on his umbrella. "I'm not the British Government, despite what my brother says. I only have a minor Government position, you know that Detective Inspector." 

The DI shrugged, sitting on his couch and looking at his hands. "What's so important then that you came? Did something happen to Sherlock?" 

"Oh no. Sherlock's his usual self, annoying and acting like god. I came to talk about what happened the last time we met." Mycroft said in a unusual soft voice, still standing in the door way to the living room.

Greg blushed and shook his head. "It's fine. You can forget about everything I said that day, it doesn't matter anymore." He felt himself getting lost in his thoughts when Mycroft decided to sit down in the recliner opposite of the couch. 

He placed the umbrella against the arm of the recliner to his right, leaning a bit back into the chair. "It's obviously still bothering you. You haven't slept well since that day considering you jumped yourself into work even though there hasn't happened anything for you to work so much." Mycroft let the part out of Greg not being emotionally stable, assuming the older man knew that already. 

"Mycroft..." Greg sighed. "If you're only here to talk about how shite I've been then you can leave. I know how shite I must look to you." He lifted his eyes to Mycroft's.

The British Government shook his head. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude. It just sometimes slips, a trait I have to share with my brother sadly."

Greg stayed silent, moving his eyes back to his hands.

"Gregory, you should know that-" Mycroft swallowed thickly at the thought of what he wanted to say. He looked away when Greg looked back up at him. "I'm not the best with such talks or talks with human beings out of work." 

The DI nodded. "No one is good with emotional talk but please just hurry, I rather want to curl up by myself and mourn in sadness alone" He whispered. 

Mycroft looked at him for a few moments, hurt by the thought of having made Greg hurt like this. "Gregory... I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you." He frowned at the tear filled brown eyes that looked at him. "That's a bit too late, Mycroft." He chuckled sadly. The younger man and stood up, walking carefully over to the silver haired man. 

"What are you doing?" Greg squinted his eyes as the man walked towards him. "I want to be bit closer." Mycroft admitted, a blush rising in his cheeks. 

Greg kept squinting at him, not sure if he should push the younger man away. Sighing, he just nodded and looked behind the ginger haired man. 

Mycroft sat down on the small table in front of the couch. "I know I should leave you alone but I just can't let you go without explaining myself."

"Letting me go without explaining yourself? What the hell are you talking about? You explained yourself when you let me walk out of your office without a word from you. I thought that maybe you returned my feelings since you seemed softer to me over the weeks before. But when I said those stupid things, I saw that I made a huge mistake. I mistaken your looks for something more than just friendship. So yeah, you don't have to explain that you don't return my feelings, I already know." Greg spat, turning his eyes at Mycroft with glare that probably wasn't really helpful. 

Mycroft sat there, shocked about the things Greg said. He knew himself that he got softer around Gregory, he always thought it was because he got more comfortable around Greg but now that he said it was because of feelings, Greg might be right. Maybe he did got softer because he found a liking in the DI. "Gregory, I never knew that you even saw so much in me that you developed feelings." 

"Yeah, well surprise, Mycroft. There are people out there that see the good in people and I see them in you. You might think that you're a cold hearted man but you're not. You're actually a lot more soft than anyone thinks. The way you care for Sherlock whenever something happens to him, if you wouldn't care about others, you would have let him die a long while ago or at least didn't bother to meet up with me to talk about him." Greg said a bit more softer this time while Mycroft looked everywhere but him. 

Greg chuckled, shaking his head. "Sometimes its the actions that give the feelings away." The silver haired man squeezed Mycroft's hand before pulling away. The loss of contact made Mycroft feel cold. 

They stayed silent for a while, both being lost in thoughts. It wasn't until ten minutes later that Mycroft snapped out of his trance, looking over at Gregory and seeing him far away. He got up slowly and turned around to get his umbrella when Greg grabbed his arm. "Don't go yet, please." 

Mycroft looked back at the man. "Are you sure? You don't seem like you really want me here" 

"I do, it's just... hard, you know?" He whispered. "I do, yes." Mycroft nodded and sat back down on the table.

The DI kept his hand on Mycroft's arm, not wanting to let go just yet. Mycroft let him, not wanting to go without the touch. "I have more to explain Gregory. You should know why I didn't say anything." 

Greg nodded, staying silent so the younger could continue. "Well, the reason I didn't say anything was because I was shocked and I need to keep you save." He said softly. 

"Keep me save? Why" Greg frowned.

"There are people out there that would do anything to hurt me, by either kidnapping me or the ones I love. That's why I keep my feelings to myself. If we get together you probably want to go out and be seen in public, giving affection but I can't do that. If I show affection to you in public then you're going to be a target one day, I can't let that happen Gregory." Mycroft shook his head, his eyes serious and cold with the thought of others hurting Greg. 

Greg kept quiet, processing what the younger man just said to him. "So instead of explain all that to me, you decided to keep quiet and hurt me? You really don't know me, do you? I would have understand and done what you wanted. God, Mycroft! You should know that I'm not the type of guy to go around, bragging about my private life. I would have stayed quiet about you, _us_ but you didn't even give us a chance." 

Mycroft looked away and stood up. "I should go." He mumbled, not being prepared for the feelings he's feeling. "Mycroft Holmes, you sit your posh arse back down into that chair and we're gonna talk!" Greg glared at Mycroft, finally wanting to get over with this stupid talk and getting to the point. 

"I really shouldn't stay. I'm feeling things I haven't felt in Twenty Years, this can't be good, Gregory." The younger of the two sat back down in the recliner nonetheless not just because of Greg but also because his legs might give out if he starts to walk now. 

The silver haired man watched him, worried that he might pass out. "How about some Tea? You look like you could use it" He stood up before Mycroft could say anything. 

He fixed a cup for both of them, using the time to think of what has just happened. Mycroft basically admitted that he had feelings for Greg, maybe not as strong as Greg's but still. The DI would have jumped into the air from the joy but considering that the British Government has trouble with his feelings. 

Mycroft was still sitting in the chair and had his eyes closed, probably trying to calm down. "Here, love" Greg placed the mug in front of the man, smiling for the first time this day at him. Mycroft looked up at Greg, already feeling more calm by just looking at his smile. 

"Thank you" He mumbled, taking the mug to drink from it. The DI watched him still, drinking his own tea. "So..." He trailed off with his sentence. 

Mycroft looked back at him again. "Hmm?" The younger hummed. 

"What does this mean for us now? You explained everything to me and even a bit more that I think you didn't even realise you explained." 

Mycroft looked confused what Greg said. "What do you mean?" He didn't understand the last part of Greg's sentence. What did he explain that he didn't realise? 

A chuckled caused him to snapped back to Greg. "I can see the gears turning in your head, Mycroft. You have to calm down, I won't rip your head off with whatever you say." Mycroft managed a slight nod, making Greg frown. "Hey, what's wrong now?" 

Greg placed a hand on Mycroft's arm again, squeezing. "It's just so confusing to me. You should hate me for what I did to you, for hurting you. I don't understand why you don't hate me? You're smiling at me, why?" The younger pushed his head into his hands, ruffling his hair up. 

"Mycroft, I'm smiling because you admitted your feelings for me and honestly, I can't be mad at you when you're about to have a mental break down. You're shaking and you didn't take a full breath in for like five minutes." Greg said softly, making Mycroft see his unstableness. 

"I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble, I could call Anthea to pick me up and we can arrange another meeting and talk further about this" He made a gesture with his hand in the air, his breath shortening again. 

The DI shook his head. "Oh no, love. You're gonna stay here for the night, I can't let you go without making sure you won't collapse any moment." He took Mycroft's hand. "You know, if you give us a chance, I promise I won't tell anyone. We'll take it slow, at your pace and I won't tell anyone until you want that. Not even Sherlock will deduce anything about us" He grinned when he heard Mycroft snort at that. 

"Don't be too sure about that, Gregory. You know how he is." Mycroft chuckled. "But about us, I honestly don't know how relationships work. I will mess up and I won't know how to fix it, so before you even jump into a relationship with me, I want you to really think about that. I'll be almost constantly working so I can't say how often we can see each other, but you know that from your own career." 

Greg squeezed Mycroft's hand again that he still held. "I know that and I promise you, I had enough time to think about all the possibilities with you and how we'll work out. But I still think we should give it a try, I mean we won't know what happens if we don't try." He shot Mycroft a wide grin and got a small one in return. 

The ginger haired man turned his hand, interlacing their fingers together. "Let's give us a try then." Mycroft's smile widening.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> 


End file.
